


Chili

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tom Hiddleston fluff - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: A drabble about Tom seeking you out for comfort after a long day.





	Chili

“You okay, sweetheart?”

You didn’t look up from where you were stirring a pot of chili on the stove at the slam of the front door, just raising your voice so that it rang out through the kitchen and living room into the entryway. The colder weather practically begged you to make something warm and comforting, and you had given in to the urge without hesitation.

Tom’s heavy steps sounded throughout the apartment, growing louder when he reached the kitchen. You were just lifting your head to look up to him when his arms wrapped around your waist from behind, his chest pressed into your back and his chin dropping onto your shoulder. He inhaled deeply, releasing it on a breath that was both an exasperated sigh and the release of a great deal of tension.

You tried your question again. “What’s wrong, Tom? You okay?”

He nudged his nose along your neck, humming quietly. “I am now.”

You sank a little bit of your weight into the strength of his slender body, setting the spoon down so you could rest your hands over his on your waist. “Can I help?”

He pulled away from you enough to turn you in his arms, placing your hands over his shoulders before splaying his over your lower back. He dipped his face so that it was buried into your neck. “This is helping plenty. Thank you, love.”

You swayed softly to the rhythm of his steady breaths warming your skin, leading him in a slow, aimless dance around the kitchen floor. “Of course.”


End file.
